


Can he get out? 'Course he will.

by RedChucks



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedChucks/pseuds/RedChucks
Summary: A snippet of unrequited Howince





	Can he get out? 'Course he will.

“Well,” Vince said with infuriating nonchalance, “looks like we’ll be trapped for a while.” 

He leant agains the back wall of the wardrobe and looked around, spotted a mirror and became immediately engrossed in his own reflection.

“Vince!” Howard was furious but was so overcome with panic that he didn’t know how to express it. “How can you be so blasè about our fates? This is serious!”

“What?” Vince frowned at Howard’s reflection in the mirror. “No it’s not. We’re trapped in the Nabootique stock wardrobe. Again. It ain’t no big deal, Howard. Captain Cabinet will be over in a tick to get us out, just you wait. He doesn’t leave a person waiting when their stuck in a cabinet, wardrobe or store cupboard.”

“Yeah, I’m aware of his reputation, I’ve seen the ad,” Howard hissed. “But didn’t you see the flier he sent out on Monday? He’s on holiday, isn’t he. There’s no one available until he gets back from the continent next Tuesday!”

“Oh no, Howard! What do we do!” Vince said, turning to face Howard and hunching his shoulders to look up in to his best mate’s face. “I can’t be in here ‘til next Tuesday, this outfit will be well out of fashion by then!”

“Yeah, I’m slightly more concerned about the whole starvation and running out of air issue myself, but I’m glad you’re understanding the seriousness of our situation. We’ve got to get out. We’ve got to get out. I’m too young to suffocate in a wardrobe! I’ve got things to do. Places to be. I’ve got so much to give!”

Vince held back the taunt that was always ready to leap out of his mouth in these situations, but only because he’d just come up with a genius way to get them out.

“Alright, calm down, Howard, I’ve got this, yeah?” he said, trying to look reassuring even though he wanted to grin and bounce with excitement. “All you need to do is face me and close your eyes, ok?”

Howard looked suspicious and Vince didn’t blame him. He’d been the butt of enough of Vince’s pranks over the years to treat being told to close his eyes with due suspicion but Vince really needed him to go with it this time.

“I don’t know, Vince…”

“It’ll be fine, I swear,” Vince told him earnestly. “Every time I try to do this someone walks in on me, guaranteed. But it’s embarrassing and I can’t do it with you looking at me, that’s all.”

It wasn’t hard to keep his face serious now but Howard still looked doubtful.  
“I’m just not sure that-” Howard began, but Vince talked over him.

“You’d prefer to be stuck in here for the weekend and miss your creepy jazz club?”

Howard shut his eyes tight at that and Vince let out a steadying breath. This was really a win win situation, he told himself as he ran his tongue over his lips. He’d been interrupted every time he’d tried this and if he wasn’t? well that would be even better.

He placed his hands carefully on Howard’s shoulders. Howard flinched a little but Vince ignored it as he raised himself up on his toes in order to be face to face with the other man, closed his eyes, leaned in and-

“What are you two ballbags doing in here?!”

Naboo’s angry lisp and the sudden bright light made them both jump, Howard giving a little shriek and Vince stumbling backwards to bump his head roughly against the mirror.

“Oh, Naboo, thank god you found us!” Howard exclaimed, clambering out of the wardrobe and stretching like he’d been trapped in there for years instead of minutes. “Thank goodness your plan worked, Vince,” he said over his shoulder as he readjusted his roll neck, completely oblivious to both Naboo’s suspicious glare and the deep blush spreading across Vince’s cheeks. “What was it, anyway?”

Vince let out a huffed breath as he strode out of the wardrobe and made a beeline for the stairs.

“I can’t tell you that, can I?” he said over his shoulder, careful to keep his hair over his face. “If you knew then the trick wouldn’t work, would it? Stands to reason? It has to be a secret, Howard, for the next time we get trapped somewhere.”

Howard nodded. That seemed fair enough, he supposed. Naboo, however, was shaking his head and glaring at him so fiercely that he ran back out to the counter of the Nabootique faster than his dignity could manage. He’d just have to make sure he didn’t get trapped in close quarters with Vince again, he decided. That would solve all of their problems really.


End file.
